(rejected)sadexcuseofGou'uld
THIS ARTICLE IS REJECTED. REASON: CRAPPY. REJECTED ARTICLES DO NO T EXIST IN THE GALAXY ANYMORE AND ARE NOT ALLOWED FOR USE IN THE RP. ''------------------------------------------'' Pylorians are a "phallic" alien which has the ability to latch onto the goins and the under ares of dead creatures and machines which they use to their advantage by making their own augumentations to the goin or under area. The majority of pylorians follow a class-based society and are around a simalar technological level to humans . Their space faring technology is limited due to having yet to find out about worm holes, but have contacted the human race at least once and do have phallic spaceships they used to colonize most of the Roogus system. Their homeworld is Penetratus, a planet like earth, although with less water. Physiology Pylorians are a small creature, averaging in at a mere one foot in length but becoming larger at certian moments. Pylorian skin colors often mimick that of a human although rarely there have been pylorians that are a pure color of white. Their main body has a single "limb" that couples of a neck and head for them that is used to grab then eat groin and rip into freshly dead corpses to use as a new host groin. Pylorians without their augumentations move at a pathetically sluggish pace and are incapable of sight. While incpable of sight the pylorians have incredible smelling abilities that are used to detect corpses that are newly dead and detect where they are by vibrational touch. Although their pathetically slow movement usually amkes them resort to burrowing into soft areas and waiting until something dies around them. The most notable feature of a pylorian though, is their network of latching nerves which can connect to the nerves of dead creatures. These nerves often hide in pores unless heat triggers them into coming out of their pores. The heat has to be done by touch or the nerves won't pop out and start to search for meldable nerves. The white nerves that pop out are very thin and often shoot out in a single direction all at the same time. Nerves that fail to hit any of the host's nerves will simply retract back into the pylorian. Oddly enough, these nerves somehow also work with mechanical appliances which the pylorians took advantage of to a very impressive extent. The need to learn actively how to control a host creature quickly increased pylorian intelligence. Internally the pylorian has a network of lymph-like brains that connect to the nerves that give them a massive memory data base and faster reflexes. A pylorian can survive with only one brain, but they would be intellect wise a veggie and barely be alive until their destroyed brains regenerate; something very unlikely due to all the blood loss sffered from such injuries. Speaking of blood, the pylorians bleed a dark red blood much like humans as of now although their blood color was a darker darker and paler shade of red before when using host creatures. Pylorians lack any actual defined heart, rather having multiple "pumps" located throughout their body that pushes blood through. If over half the pumps are destroyed, then the pylorian will rapidly die due to lack of blood being pumped through their bodies. Initially diet-wise it seems pylorians were decomposers who fed off the corpses of the dead large creatures that inhabit their planet. However, as the pylorians advanced in evolution and technology they started to change from a scavenger role to a predatory role due to their augumentations allowing them to hunt at a incredible effeciency not even the fearsome gurlis rexes could fathom. As of now, pylorians have been considered to be carnivores. How pylorians reproduce and excrete will not be discussed here. Sorry. Evolution/History The Beginning of the Pylorian Civilization Pylorians, before a mutation in pylorian DNA gave some pylorians the ability to meld with dead corspses that filled the planet were decomposers instead of "parasites". They were a weak, insignifigant creature not really paid attention to on the planet due to it being dominated by larger, deadlier creatures the size of dinosaurs like the Gurlis Rex or the Jurkoise . Despite this, thanks to their new ability to meld with the corpses of these massive animals with ease and use them to their advantage to carry out tasks far beyond what they were ever normally capable of. Despite the increased intelligence given thanks to the requirement to actively adapt and learn to new bodies of a creature they come across it was not until just twelve thousand years ago that the pylorian civilization started to take large leaps in tech, before hand the pylorians being a nomadic creature who worked in groups with the leading pylorian contorlling the biggest creature of the group. The pylorians were able to use the thumbs of the Jurkoise, a dumb 30 ft tall humanoid beast, to build most of their inventions until augumentations took its place. The Rise of Augumentations It was not until just a couple thousand years ago that any real pylorian written record existed. What has been shown on written record however is that many debates sorrounding the invention of augumentations between two parties, the pro-augumentation party and the anti-augumentation party. While at first debates were peaceful, when the anti-augs realized that they were losing the debates due to the majority of the pylorians preferring the augumentations over corpses. A notable translated transcript of the debate went like this, stated by the pylorian pro-augumentation leader, Yusilav went like this: "Using corpses in their daily routine had way too many disadvantages. It attracted scavengers due to their odor, were only temporary thanks to the rotting and decomposing of the corpses they used, and dead creatures aren't exactly very common; some pylorians have even resorted to killing the creature they want to mend to. Augumentations aren't a permenant attachment and are easily switched out for different augumentations while never rotting or decomposing like the corpses of creatures do." When it was ultamately decided that the use of corpses was obselete and at best a mere novelty and relic of an older time, the anti-augumentations lashed out by making a large army of massive creatures that assaulted multiple cities. This event was know as the "seige of the dead", but the end result was the pro-augumentators winning out against the large armies of massive creatures thanks to the recent invention of the heavy repeateing cannon that amnaged to fend off the beasts. Some anti-augumentations gave up and joined the pro-augumentations while others retreated back into the wilds away from civilization. However, this was only the start of their problems. The Never Ending Debate In a short span of just 15 years, pylorians found themselves in yet another conflict. This time, it was between different political systems instead of technology. While the pro vs anti augumentation conflict ended, the conflict between the two ideologies, Individualistic or Class-based never ended. At times, the Individualistic pylorians take hold while at other times the Class-based pylorians take hold through multiple wars on their small planet. It seems as of current the Class-based pylorians are the ones at large. Which could change in the near future. Pylorian Classes The classes of the class-based pylorian are numerous, but the most commonly seen ones are; *"Scout"- Simply a pylorian with two large mechanical legs and synthetic feet equiped with a set of LED eyes. Their purpose is to prospect for new materials and lands while also doubling as a military scout in war occoassions, their LED eyes being able to transmute data back to the "command" Pylorians. *"Miner"- A pylorian class that puts itself into a metallic pod it controls from with two heavy LED eyes for better vision to look for minerals and uses four thin quadropedal appeandages to move around rugged terrain. On the top of the miner is a arm with a drill head used to break through rocks to find minerals and the front two limbs are used to gran valuble minerals found and place them into a sack placed at the bottom of their pod. *"command"-Military specialized pylorian that flies in the sky to observe the battlefield. They fly in a pod located in the belly of a large curved winged plane. It seems to have stealth specializations to be able to command the "soldier" pylorians much more effectivly from the sky and relay data. They are often armed with varied weaponry, but mostly four auto-turrets and a laser. Uses a scanner instead of LED eyes to see. *"Soldier"- Military Specilized pylorian who fights on the ground inside a pod that walks using heavy legs and sports a gun turret slot on the top of their pod. The eyes are on the pod directly instead of on stalks like most pylorian classes seen. *"Transit"- Transport specialized pylorian who transports groups of pylorians in a vehicle and is the driver of said vehicle. The colony pylorian has six wheels to manuver through rugged terrain and the fornt of the vehicle has a pilot pod while the back of the vehicle has a main room that can hold up to 12 pylorians. There is most likely many, many more yet to be catalogued. Individualistic pylorians often use custom made parts and while a good share of them do simaler functions, it is only worth noting any notable ones. Notable Pylorians *Yusilav- The Pro Augumentation leader. Not much is known about this pylorian other than it being the leader of the "Pro-Aug" party. Has been long dead from natural causes. As of Recent As of recent, pylorians have made contact with humans . Although how humans will respond is unknown.... For now. Category:Rejected